5secondsofsummerfandomcom-20200213-history
Michael Clifford
'''PMichael Gordon Clifford aka. the Cliffaconda (born November 20, 1995) Be warned; approach the Cliffaconda with caution. When he plays guitar, he often pulls sexual faces and makes teen girls everywhere wish they were that guitar. (VERY true) . Life Before Fame '''' Michael Gordon Clifford is 19 years old and was born on November 20th, 1995 and is in a punk/pop band called 5 Seconds Of Summer (or "5SOS," pronounced "five sauce"), he loves pizza and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He attended Norwest Christian College, alongside Calum Hood and Luke Hemmings. Eventually, he dropped out of school to play sci-fi videogames and Michael has no siblings. he met a girl who's name is Diana and they have been in a relationship for a long time they love each other very much although she begs him to keep her a secret so the fans don't find out she loves the 5sos fam we have seen reports of her seen with him on magazines. Musical Career 5 Seconds of Summer started out as just Luke, Michael, and Calum making covers on YouTube under the account name "hemmo1996." After a short time, December 3rd 2011, they officially formed their band, adding Ashton Irwin soon after. They first started getting popular as an opening act for the "Take Me Home" tour for One Direction. They signed to Capital Records and released an EP called "She Looks So Perfect," and have released another called "Don't Stop." Their debut album came out in June of 2014. They also joined One Direction AGAIN for their North American leg of their "Where We Are" Tour. Since the ending of the "Where We Are" tour, the band has released a live album entitled LIVESOS and has announced their own headlining tour called "Rock Out With Your Socks Out." Their favorite bands include All Time Low, Blink 182, Mayday Parade, Nirvana, Panic! at The Disco, Green Day. Facts Calum says that Michael is the sassiest of the band while Michael says it's Calum. "My lips are huge. I'm Mangelina Jolie." -Michael Clifford. Michael's favorite band in 2012 was All Time Low. Michael hates his middle name; Gordon. Michael loves to dye his hair. (currently on the second round of blue hair.) (not anymore, wow what a surprise) Michael knows all the fangirl/fanboy lingo. Michael used to date a girl named Geordie Gray, and they are still friends even though they aren't dating. He dated Abigail Breslin who wrote a horrible song about about him after they broke up called "You Suck." He's afraid of ducks. Michael's superhero name is "Mike-ro-wave." (this is seen in the "Don't Stop" video) When they first wrote "She Looks So Perfect," Michael hated the song. Michael is afraid that he'll become bald. (so is the fam) Michael's natural hair color is blond. He is dating a girl named Rebecca and they do the nasty every night. He is a magical being Abigail breslin wrote a song about him called "You Suck" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgW7JMUipXg&spfreload= Social Media Twitter @Michael5SOS Instagram Michaelgclifford Category:Members